


Frío

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Violence, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, forgive my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Skywarp is a prisoner of the giant dragon, Skyfire.::AU Dragón::





	Frío

 

The dark cave feels colder than usual. Maybe it's because of his hunger. Lately the amount of energy consumed was overwhelming, I couldn't help it. The huge eggs inside needed him.

Skywarp let out some tears.

But he doesn't want this, Skywarp never wanted to have a dozen eggs in his gestation chamber and start with his Carrier protocols. At birth, it will be inevitable to become someone attached to his offspring and Skywarp would not hate the group of young people growing inside him, but the monster that forced him to house them.

"I have arrived." A voice shook Skywarp's frame, and he snuggled deeper into his nest. He did not want to meet the great white body that captured him as a trophy and forced him to take his offspring. "Oh, come on" he heard a sigh and steps approaching.

'No, don't do it. Keep away!'

The one with the purple wings simply trembles. He must say hello, like a good partner, but he can never ... and the same thing always happens.

A whip hits his back and Skywarp screams in pain 'NO! The eggs, I must protect the eggs! ' The smaller dragon trembles and then turns to face the much larger dragon. "W-Welcome"

"Welcome...?"

Skywarp closes his eyes "Welcome, _Love_ "

Skyfire approached the little purple dragon while waving his tail. A large pleased smile appeared on his snout and began to surround the smaller dragon. When he saw it, it began to warm up. Skyfire at first was disappointed to not get to get to Starscream, the other dragon of Vos was killed in the battle and only his brother was left, so he decided to claim it as his own. Nemesis Prime did not object and Skyfire proceeded to fill the smaller dragon inside with eggs. The biggest dragon did not know at what moment he started loving and wishing the little Skywarp so much, but at the end of a long day, he always ended up filling the purple dragon with his fluids.

"How are you today?" He asked with a softer touch to calm him down.

"... Fine" he whispered, he did not want to talk.

"They moved today?" He asked observing the swollen belly of the other dragon, the eggs they were carrying were very large and that made it seem that the other dragon will appear rounder and heavier, unable to fly and leave the nest. Skyfire smiled at her fertility and her great ability to lay eggs.

"No, they were calm"

Skyfire continued smiling and approached the other dragon completely, settling down and attracting the little one to rest on him. Meanwhile, his tail was wrapped in a leg of the purple dragon, to make sure he did not try to move away during the night.

"Good," he said closing his eyes and placing his snout on his front legs "Sleep a little more, when I wake up, I'll fill you with fluids again," he said casually.

Skywarp did not react, it was normal for the Sire to provide the liquids to nourish the eggs it carried. So he simply snuggled against himself and closed his eyes.

 

Praying to never wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Ouhh, friends, for those who like my fic, I have a news. First, I do not speak English very well, so the translator helps me a lot, and as you may have noticed, it does not help very well that we say, so I am looking for someone to help me improve my fic and correct spelling errors "and grammatical, just that, I think that a person who speaks and writes perfectly in this language would help me a lot to upload more often this type of fics and much more
> 
> So, please, if you can help me, you can contact me at my email: marikothecat@gmail.com.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
